Angilayankas
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Given to Setheo) }} Angilayankas (アンギラヤンクス, Angirayankusu) are Snake Wyverns. Physiology Angilayankas are large Snake Wyverns that have silver skin with wavy, light green streaks and a light green fin along its back. It has three fins around its round head made of light yellow-colored webbing. The tail is surrounded by a long, thick, light yellow fin that is somewhat shaped like a flame. It has short yet muscular limbs with light yellow claws. Abilities Angilayankas are able to electrify their entire bodies with the use of specialized nerves. Like real snakes, they will constrict prey to capture it. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Eel Snake Wyvern *Family: Angila Habitat Range The known habitats of Angilayankas include the Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, Deserted Island, Jungle, Marshlands, and the Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche These Snake Wyverns utilize deadly ambush attacks to constrict and electrocute prey. Their diets are extremely varied, and may include items such as Slagoth, Aptanoth, Kelbi, Gargwa, and Epioth. Other potential prey items include Royal Ludroth, Great Wroggi, (Plum) Daimyo Hermitaur, and (Ash) Kecha Wacha. Despite being such a fearsome beast, competition involves equally powerful creatures such as Zinogre, Rajang, Seltas Queen, Gobul, Duramboros, Rathian, and Rathalos. However, should an Angilayankas encounter any of these monsters, it is more than capable of holding its own. Biological Adaptations Angilayankas is well known for its ability to generate a large amount of electricity that coats its entire body. The source of its electricity are its nerves; it is capable of manifesting its electrical nerve impulses on the outside of body. It is able to do thanks to special myelin sheathes that coat its nerves. Angilayankas skin is soft and rubbery; this is so that it is not damaged by the electricity it generates. Angilayankas are amphibious, capable of surviving on land and in water. When in water they absorb oxygen through their skin. The skin is composed of membranous tissue that is permeable to water and allows the respiratory gases to diffuse between the blood vessels and the surrounding water. When on land they breathe using their nostrils and lungs, much like humans. Behavior Angilayankas are highly aggressive and territorial, ready to attack intruders and prey alike. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Evasion +1, Fast Charge, Thunder Atk +2, Negate Paralysis, Critical Eye -1 Gunner Armor Skills: Evasion +1, Reload Speed +1, Thunder Atk +2, Negate Paralysis, Critical Eye -1 Weapons Attacks *'Bite': Angilayankas will bite at the hunter with incredible speed. Angilayankas will sometimes bite twice in a row. Deals low damage and trips the hunter. **'Electric Bite': This version of the Bite attack is performed in rage mode. Angilayankas will bite at the hunter with electrified jaws. Deals slightly more damage than the normal Bite and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Claw Swipe': Angilayankas will swipe at the hunter with one of its forelimbs. Deals low damage and trips the hunter. **'Electric Claw Swipe': This version of the Claw Swipe attack is performed only in rage mode. Angilayankas swipes at the hunter with an electrified claw. Deals slightly more damage than the normal Claw Swipe and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Tail Slap': Anguilluyankas will simply flick its tail at the hunter, dealing low damage and knocking him/her down. **'Electric Tail Slap': This version of the tail slap is performed only rage mode. Angilayankas will slap the hunter with its electrified tail. This attack deals slightly more damage than the normal Tail Slap and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Tail Whip': Anguilluyankas will uncoil itself and spin around and slap the hunter(s) with its tail, returning to its coiled position afterwards. Deals moderate damage and sends the hunter flying backwards. **'Electric Tail Whip': The version of the Tail Whip is performed only in rage mode. Angilayankas will whip the hunter with its electrified tail. This attack deals more damage than the normal Tail Whip and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Slithering Charge': Angilayankas will rear itself back and then launches itself forward, quickly slithering towards the targeted hunter. Deals moderate damage. **'Electric Slithering Charge': This version of the Slithering Charge attack is performed only in rage mode. Angilayankas will charge at the body after covering its body in electricity. Deals more damage than the normal Slithering Charge attack and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Constrict': Angilayankas's pin attack. Angilayankas will use its tail to launch the hunter towards it and will then constrict the targeted hunter. Angilayankas will periodically let out bursts of electricity. This attack slowly drains the hunter's health and inflicts Thunderblight when they escape. *'Electric Tornado': Angilayankas only performs this attack in Rage Mode. Angilayankas will quickly circle around the hunter and electrify its body. The area inside Angilayankas will become electrified as well, quickly draining the hunter's or hunters' health. This attack lasts for about 5 seconds and inflicts Thunderblight. Etymology Angilayankas is a combination of Anguilla (a genus of eels) and Illuyanka (a serpentine dragon in Hittite mythology). Notes *Angilayankas is based on electric eels. **Even though it is apart of the Eel Snake Wyvern Suborder, electric eels are not actually eels, but are actually knifefishes. *Its head, back, back legs, and tail can be broken. *When low on stamina, its light green markings will become a much darker shade of green and will fail to produce electricity. *It will prey on certain Herbivores to regain stamina. *Angilayankas' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Setheo Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster